Wet
by Barbara C
Summary: S1: Maeve is in need of a shower, so she borrows Sinbad's.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the show nor the characters; wish I did though, then it might still be on the air. Anyway, I do possess an overactive imagination, a word processor, and an internet connection which allows me to type out and submit senerios stored in my cluttered mind. I make no profit from this filk, though my tuition bills would wish otherwise. Enjoy.  
**Authors Note:** I managed to cut this down to an R rating by hacking out a lot of the content in the second half. If you want to read the unadulterated version go to **adultfanfiction.net**. I put romance novels, late night programming, and the internet to blame for this one. Oh yeah, and my lack of a social life and an abundance of caffinated beverages.  
**Summary:** Umm, Maeve needs a shower, so she borrows Sinbad's. 

**Wet**   
by Barbara C.

The water sluiced over his head sending rivulets of water down his bare skin. He closed his eyes and lifted his face up to welcome pulse of the waterfall. His thoughts left his body for a moment while he remembered his earlier confrontation with Maeve. 

* * *

It didn't matter how long they had been at sea. It was still too long. The sun beat down upon those on deck, the heat remained inside the cabins below deck, and there was no escaping the beautiful weather that was predicted to remain throughout the season. Everyone was sticky with sweat, water was rationed for drinking only, and it wasn't as if anyone was going to jump overboard with no land in site. Besides, either the salt or the sharks would have gotten to them. With the flaring temperature tempers soared, as did the stench aboard The Nomad. 

"We have to reach port soon," Maeve complained. "My hair is so filthy, I'm pretty sure I have things crawling around in it. And whatever doesn't itch when it plasters itself to my neck just tangles." She lifted a strand and cringed in disgust. "Maybe I'll just hack it all off." 

"Water, water everywhere and not a drop to...bathe in," Firouz mumbled. 

All the complaints being issued were to no one in particular. 

"I can just imagine a tribe of nymphets splashing around in a cool, clear stream wearing nothing but..." 

"Ugh!" Maeve threw Doubar a look of disgust and rose from her seat. "If any wants me for anything I'll be down below." 

Below deck, she found Sinbad pouring over some maps. "What are you doing?" 

He didn't raise his eyes from the papers in front of him. "Looking for something." 

"Would you mind if I asked what?" 

"No." 

It was a moment before she asked again, "What?" Sometimes the man could be soooo frustrating. 

"I could have sworn there was an island out this way; not very large. I've never stopped there, but I doubt we'd make it to port before people start hallucinating or something. I... Here it is!" The captain jumped up. 

Pushing past the sorceress, he bolted up the short flight of stairs. Maeve could hear orders being issued and a course being plotted for the island. All right, she'd let them do the work. In the mean time, it was too hot for her to do anything other than sleep. Not wanting to lay in her hot, stale, and confined quarters, she laid down on her back on one of the long benches. Within minutes, she drifted off into peaceful sleep. 

Sinbad came back down soon after, he wanted to apologize to Maeve about completely ignoring her when she came down, but... That was odd, she wasn't in the main cabin. Maybe she was in her own quarters, he checked. No, she wasn't in there either. It was then that he noticed the toe of a boot protruding about knee level from behind the table. He walked around to the far side and found the sleeping beauty. 

He knelt near her head and studied her. He had heard her comments about her hair over the past few days. It was a mess, but he didn't think it was crawling with bugs yet, he ran a clean ship. Still, it was beautiful. Sinbad cringed in remembrance at her threats to cut it. Not these beautiful locks, he'd die before he would let her do something like that. He rolled a gnarled strand of auburn between his fingers. His gaze traveled to her face then. So peaceful, so beautiful, he thought. Her eyelashes looked like smudges of soot high on her cheeks. Lovely, he thought lightly tracing a brow with his thumb. Her nose was perfectly shaped and her mouth, perfect for kissing. He was only mildly shocked by these thoughts. They'd been plaguing him for weeks now, but now, to have her only a breath away from him... 

He leaned down to brush a kiss across her slightly parted lips. 

She sighed in her sleep. 

The captain jerked back not knowing if it was a sign that she was waking or not. He couldn't believe what he'd been doing. She could have woken up at any moment! What if she had? She would have probably started screaming and hollering and drawn the attention of everyone on board. Their friendship would have been over and...Maeve blinked her eyes awake and smiled at him, a light blush tinting her cheeks. If only she had known what he was thinking at that moment, Sinbad thought, her blush would have been much, much brighter. 

If only he knew what she was thinking, Maeve thought, her blush brightened a fraction as she remembered the erotic dream she woke from. They had been in a room. The walls were very flat, not stone, and painted in the color of the palest yellow. A marble fireplace, she had seen one once before, dominated one end of the large room, while a large canopy-bed covered with diaphanous white fabric dominated the other. Sunlight streamed in through the windows. 

Maeve nearly groaned at the memory. There were only the two of them in the room, on the bed. They were both naked. She couldn't see what the captain had looked like because of the sheet covering his lower body, but it didn't seem to matter because his upper torso was enough to drive her crazy! He was touching her in places she had only dreamed and was doing wondrous things to her face and then... She awoke. 

"Hi. I...uh, I came down to apologize for ignoring you earlier and also to tell you that we should reach the island sometime tomorrow." 

"Oh, okay. Thanks and apology accepted." 

He stood and backed up to allow her room to sit up. The two stared at each other awkwardly in silence for a few moments before their gazes broke and Sinbad hurried back up on deck. 

It was the heat, they both thought individually. 

* * *

That's the first half. It can stand alone pretty well, but it isn't the whole story. In fact it was written as a one pager not in parts, because this was all a flashback scene. Originally this was posted alone on FF.net because the remainder of the story is pretty much one long sex scene. (FF.net has moral issues pertaining to sex.) 

As I said above, I managed to nix a lot of content out of the next half to fit it into an R rating. Proceed to the next chapter or read the original at adultfanfiction.net. 


	2. Continued

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the show nor the characters; wish I did though, then it might still be on the air. Anyway, I do possess an overactive imagination, a word processor, and an internet connection which allows me to type out and submit senerios stored in my cluttered mind. I make no profit from this filk, though my tuition bills would wish otherwise. Enjoy.  
**Authors Note:** Proceed and read or go get the original at adultfanfiction.net. I still blame romance novels, late night programming, the internet, caffinated beverages, and my lack of a social life for this. But it was fun to write!  
**Summary:** Umm, Maeve needs a shower, so she borrows Sinbad's. 

**Wet: Continued**   
by Barbara C.

Maeve, the captain thought as the water pounded down on him. She was so beautiful. So.... 

The captain's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a pair of hands; a pair of female hands, rubbing his chest. The hands were attached to a pair of arms that encircled his torso and belonged to a body standing behind him. He spat water and stepped out of the pulsing spray. Turning around he saw Maeve waiting expectantly for...something. 

"Maeve!" He quickly attempted to cover himself with his hands. 

"Aren't you going to invite me to shower?" 

Oh, boy, he was in trouble. A naked goddess stood before him and soon his hands would not be able to cover himself properly, or enough anyway. "Well?" she asked calmly. Sinbad could only gulp. 

Her heart was racing, beating at a million times its regular rate. She couldn't run now, if she did, Maeve decided, she would never ever be able to face Sinbad again. What if he turned her down? Oh, the humiliation! She shouldn't have done this, she shouldn't have made herself so vulnerable, she shouldn't have.... Dear God! He was staring at her the way a deer stares at a hunter before his arrow flies. No, she would not just never see him again. She would kill herself, fling her body from the highest cliff and let it crash on the rocks below. Why was she stepping forward? No, go back! Run, her mind commanded of her body. 

She took another step forward. Sinbad gulped again. This was a dream it wasn't happening. It wasn't... "Ohhhhh," he groaned as her fingers began to trace the indents in his chest. 

What was she doing?! She should be half way home by now; Eire, not the Nomad. Lord, he felt good. Maybe she wouldn't run after all. Maybe she'd stay a bit and see what developed. Yeah, she decided as her tongue soon traced the path that her fingers did. 

Her tongue licked down his chest past his nipples, past his belly button to his groin. "Oh..." Sinbad let out a strangled groan. "Where did you learn to do that?" 

"Female intuition?" she said rising to stand eye to eye, or better, mouth to mouth with him. 

Neither was certain of the situation, but as certain as they stood in this pool under this waterfall, they both wanted whatever came next. Tongues clashed, hands clutched and groped, the feelings they both felt were too intense for words to describe. They knew it. They felt it. This was meant to be. 

Drenched from the spray of the waterfall, they made their way to the edge of the pool, never once letting go of the other. A smooth patch of sand welcomed their bodies. In the fevered heat of foreplay, Sinbad somehow managed to gracefully lay his lover on the sand. He lay down beside her. 

Gently their mouths locked yet again. Their hands explored and their bodies writhed in anticipation. Soon the time was upon them. Sinbad pulled back from Maeve, his body looming over hers. His eyes gazed questioningly into hers. "Are you sure?" Biting her lip, she nodded. Sinbad was about to move when a question caught at the back of his mind and stormed forward. "Maeve? Have you ever…?" 

The sorceress's eyes widened for a fraction of a moment then she shook her head slightly. Embarrassment at her inexperience tinted her cheeks red with blush. She looked away from her lover. Sinbad's hands came up to frame her face. He nudged her head so she would look at him. "Don't be embarrassed." He leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." He placed a gentle kiss on each of her eyes. "It's natural." He kissed her nose, "Very natural." 

Soon, their moans filled the grotto. After that, their rapturous cries echoed throughout the small clearing, muffled by the noise of waterfall, of course. It was over, a miraculous though taboo act. Minutes, hours, even days could have passed by and in their pleasure soaked haze neither cared. 

Completion, they both thought as they came down from their highs. Sinbad laid beside Maeve, keeping his arms around his love. It was several minutes before either one could move; and several more before either wanted to move. 

"I have sand in places I didn't know I had and my hair is still disgusting," Maeve commented as she rested her head on Sinbad's chest. 

"But it was worth the sand wasn't it?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Sinbad regretted them. He shouldn't push her so soon. 

Maeve giggled "yes" moments later causing her lover to sigh in relief. "What was that?" she asked. 

"What?" 

"That, 'hhhhhh'," she imitated his sigh. 

"That, my dear sorceress, was the sweat sticking the sand to my back and your 'disgusting hair' to my front." 

After a lengthy pause Maeve asked, "Shower time?" 

"Shower time," Sinbad agreed. 

Unwillingly the two got up. He followed her into the pool. When Maeve turned around he saw the sparkle in her eyes and knew cleaning would be as fun as play time had been. 

Ginning the captain picked her up. After jogging a couple of steps he threw her into a deeper section of the small pool. She shrieked all the way in. 

Surfacing and sputtering she splashed toward Sinbad intent on doing something just as exasperating to him. When she got there, however, a surprising kiss greeted her. 

* * *

A long time later, after they were both scrubbed clean, and exhausted from doing so, Sinbad quietly commented to Maeve. "You're all wet." 

Humor apparent in her voice she commented, "Why don't you help dry me off?" 

"Gladly." 

* * *

A severly neutered though, at least R rated version. But now you have the complete story. :) I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
